


El arcángel y el gran dragón del sol

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armagedón, Caída de Lucifer, F/M, Fallen Angels, Lucifer ama a Michael, Lucifer y Michael tienen sexo, Michael ama a Lucifer, Michael es madre de Adam, adam llama el apocalipsis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Apareció en el cielo una señal: una mujer vestida de sol, con la luna debajo de sus pies, y sobre su cabeza una corona de doce estrellas; también apareció otra señal en el cielo: he aquí un gran dragón escarlata, que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos, y en sus cabezas siete diademas. Miguel y sus ángeles luchaban contra el dragón; y luchaban el dragón y sus ángeles, pero no prevalecieron, ni se halló ya lugar para ellos en el cielo. Entonces oí una voz que decía: ahora ha venido la salvación, el poder, y el reino de nuestro dios...-Apocalipsis 12
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael
Kudos: 8





	El arcángel y el gran dragón del sol

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí utilizados, son parte del libro y serie Good Omens de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett.

Parte 1

Sucedió que en cielo nació una señal, una mujer que era hermosa y pura, y esta vestía al sol desde sus adentros, brillaba y ella clamaba por la piedad que se ruega al momento del alumbramiento, aunque el sol dentro de ella era fulgurante mas no abrasador; sufrió los dolores de parto, y dios que allí estaba sin dejar que le mirase, la observó, y vio cómo aquella mujer daba a luz al hijo suyo, de dios, y esperaba para arrebatarlo, porque este hijo debería gobernar el mundo mortal y del sufrimiento de su sangre cobraría dios las ofensas. Pero también había un dragón, que también era una serpiente, pues ambas cosas era a la vez; y observaba a la mujer esa que llevaba dentro suyo al sol y no moría, y miró que tenía una corona, pero el dragón también tenía, siete cabezas y diez coronas. Esperó el termino del alumbramiento pues deseaba el dragón devorar al niño hijo de dios, y en sus garras le tomaría para quitar su vida y que las ofensas no fuesen perdonadas.  
Pero el arcángel Michael lo miró con la ira nacida de la traición, y con coraje, valiente gritó hacia el dragón, pues le había convertido dios en el líder de sus ejércitos, el poderoso arcángel Michael que protegía ahora al niño salvador y guardaba al cielo del mal, e hizo dios que su poder llenara al arcángel y le dio una armadura y una lanza; y se acercó el dragón al arcángel y fue atacado con la punta de aquel arma que dios entregó. Hubo una gran batalla, y de los ángeles varios murieron, también sufrió males aquel arcángel que no fue bueno para la batalla, sino era solo un mensajero, pero no murió porque el arcángel Michael le salvó, y el gran arcángel, el protector, el general del ejército celestial, estando herido se colocó en pie y la fuerza de dios que ardía en sus adentros le otorgó poder, clavó entonces la lanza en el dragón, el dragón y la serpiente, que es una sola, y le expulsó del cielo, y junto a él cayeron sus ángeles, rebeldes que no obedecieron a dios, y mientras caía con su cola que era larga y tenía púas, hizo caer las estrellas, la mitad de estrellas del cielo. Entonces Michael les miró arder en un lago profundo de lava y azufre, y miró como lloraban y clamaban perdón, pero dios no perdonó; y quiso llorar al mirarles derrotados, pues hermanos suyos fueron una vez, mas no se lo permitió, apartó la mirada y no vio más.  
Y la mujer que protegían no tuvo más al sol dentro suyo, sino que lo llevaba ahora en sus brazos, pequeño y su poder fue alarmante más no sorpresivo, porque dios lo tomó hijo suyo, y a la mujer la protegió; y él, el niño, que era el nuevo sol, la revistió. 

Fue Lucifer el ángel más bello que dios creó, el más amado, el más inteligente; le otorgó dios la sabiduría y la gracia, y le permitió ser talentoso; Lucifer, el Serafín que se sienta a la derecha de dios, el ser único que posee el honor para mirar su rostro; pues le amaba dios y le otorgó libertad, pero Lucifer se encantó del hermoso arcángel de cabellos castaños y dorados, y de sus bellos ojos de agua quieta, como el mar y como el cielo, como el lago y sus aves, profundos, bellos. Oh, tan hermoso es Michael, arcángel; Lucifer no puede dejar de mirarle.  
Entonces pasó que bajó a la tierra y consiguió mil aves del paraíso para adornar un lugar especial para el arcángel en el jardín, el Edén donde todo era pastel y suave y claro, él sembró las coloridas flores y sin percatarse de ellas vinieron dos aves, turacos les llamó, y eran hermosos; a Michael le gustó, buena fortuna fue aquello para el Serafín que consiguió entonces una sonrisa, y después de esta, la contagiosa carcajada, luego cariño, y finalmente obtuvo su amor. El arcángel Michael amaba a Lucifer, y él le amo de vuelta, con fuerza e intensidad, con amor puro y grande; y lo demostraron cada día al tomarse las manos y caminar entre las mil flores que él le había obsequiado, y de esas flores nacieron otras mil, y luego otras y otras, y también se llenó de aves. Un lugar para ellos, llamativo, vibrante, tropical.  
Mas a dios no agradó, porque no creó a los ángeles para adorarse entre sí, sino solo a ella, y al ver tan grande amor entre estos se enfureció, pues le amaba Lucifer más de lo debido y lo amaba Michael de igual forma. Entonces les separó, pero el Serafín no se resignó sino que peleó contra dios, peleó por amor, y dios ganó porque siempre dios vence, usando a Michael le expulsó del cielo. 

Parte 2 

— Lucifer — llamó Michael susurrando, no era correcto adentrarse en el infierno y aún menos en la sala de trono de su rey, Satánas la miró desde donde yacía sentado, y sonrió para sí mismo; había cambiado tanto desde la caída, sus tres pares de blancas alas no fueron más bellas ni de plumas suaves y millones de ellas, más bien eran negras, quemadas y dolorosas, y llevaba ahora una hilera de cuernos en su cabeza, él no podía llamarse más "el más bello ángel", porque no lo es, ni hermoso ni ángel. Pero Michael no mira su apariencia, sino lo que lleva adentro, y sabe que el corazón frío y duro como la roca volcánica que no arde más, solo guarda amor para ella, y solo ella puede quitar su frío, hacer que arda nuevamente y corra libre y queme como ríos de lava. "Lucifer" le vuelve a llamar, su salón del trono es tan oscuro que no puede encontrarlo, y tampoco puede mirar sus ojos que brillan en deseo y amor, pero sí siente la pasión que se desborda en los aires de ese lugar cerrado, y siente como tiembla el suelo cuando él camina; porque es Satánas, por eso tiembla, a él le temen los vivos, los muertos, y hasta los objetos, los demonios y los ángeles, pero no Michael, ella no teme de él. 

— ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? — pregunta el rey del infierno, y es el arcángel Michael de todos los seres, vivos, muertos, inmortales, el único que puede conseguir que le mire él a la cara como a un igual. No está segura, porque duda de que ganarán, es contra dios con quien se enfrentarán después de todo, y probable es que destruya ella a ambos y también a ese hijo que desean procrear; y Satánas que la mira indecisa, la abraza, quiere calmar sus dudas y apaciguar el fuego de su ansiedad, con este lenguaje de amor que es apenas capaz de ofrecer a ella. Sabe él que pueden perder, pero traer a quien se enfrente a dios y su ejército de ángeles es según él la idea más efectiva que puede pensar, va a liberar a sus demonios, les dará paz, no más almas que gritan en las noches y no dejan dormir; y Michael estará a su lado. Ella, su hijo "el anticristo", y él mismo gobernaran el cielo con mano de hierro y con bondad. Es el gran plan de Lucifer. 

No hay cuerpo que resista la compenetración de las almas, es energía pura que se quema sin hacerse daño y se consume a sí misma y entre sí, plumas que caen y otras que mezclan en grises, es dolor placentero y ardor divino en el corazón. Seres celestiales que danzan, mezclan sus formas y fusionan su espíritu; siente la lava que la quema pero no duele, y puede llorar por amor y felicidad, la pasión está desbordada y el deseo crece más con cada segundo transcurrido, porque no han conocido los cuerpos que usan, sino las formas verdaderas, y con sus ojos todos rojos él le miró el corazón, y su corazón dijo que ella lo amaba. Entonces le demostró él su amor que es grande, su amor que soporto la caída, que jamás se redujo, lo demostró entregándose por completo a ella, sin que faltara una pizca de nada, ni su alma, ni su mente, o sus deseos, todo fue del arcángel Michael en ese momento; todo de él le ha pertenecido siempre, pero él nunca pudo demostrarlo así. 

Después Michael le miró, su cuerpo humano que ni siquiera había participado estaba terriblemente agotado, sudaba; él le sonrió esperanzado en la buena fortuna de un embarazo y una eternidad juntos. Y sucedió que el embarazo sí llegó y el arcángel dio a luz a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, y este niño fue criado por buenos humanos que lo nombraron Adam, y aunque Adam jamás los vio, sus padres nunca le abandonaron. 

Pasando el tiempo veloz, como ayudándoles, el anticristo creció, y al saberse hijo de Satánas lloró de enojo, de poca aceptación, mas sintió el amor de sus padres luego y los amo de vuelta, como magia que no lo es, porque es real; y estuvo de acuerdo en iniciar el armagedón.  
Pero dios no fue vencido, porque conocía ella los deseos de su arcángel y sin que se percatara le despojó de la ira y la sed de guerra que vivía en su interior desde que empujó a Lucifer, le quitó su poder celestial y la hizo un arcángel como otro; Satánas peleó con la fuerza que le daba su odio, y asesino mil ángeles y luego otros mil, y otros más, pero no consiguió llegar a dios, ella siempre sería más poderosa que cualquiera, incluso que todos juntos. Pero Jesús que estaba allí y de cuyas manos brotaba la sangre, caminó descalzo en medio de la batalla y nadie lo tocó, entonces sonrió a Adam y le ofreció su mano, y el niño de once años que inició la gran guerra lo siguió. 

Hablaron mucho de cosas que nadie escuchó, nadie sabrá nunca. Y es que posee Jesús todo el poder de dios y la santidad de su madre que se reviste de sol, y es de Adam la furia de su madre y la grandeza de su padre. Y descubrieron ambos, que juntos pueden ser más poderosos que dios. 

Parte 3 

— Adam, Lucifer — llamó el arcángel; la mesa servida de los alimentos favoritos de ambos, una casa acogedora y un perro peludo — a comer. 

Es lo que Adam y Jesús han hecho; ellos son ahora tres seres celestiales que viven en la tierra como una bonita familia, a los Young han cambiado sus recuerdos y son ahora los padrinos de Adam, y lo aman tanto como sus padres. Jesús hizo ser a su padre todo lo bondadoso que decía ser, y el infierno es gobernado por un tal Beelzebub. 

Dios no ganó finalmente, y tampoco ganó Satánas. Solo dos niños, y uno de ellos que se hizo adulto del cuerpo, mas no del corazón, solo ellos que han sido capaces de leer el miedo y el amor, han podido dar al resto lo que verdaderamente necesitaba.


End file.
